The Game of Transformation
by Purrich
Summary: After the second wizarding war, Harry and the gang have returned to Hogwarts School. Some class have resumed but most of them can't due to damaged classrooms. Making things are boring until our favorite school mates decide to spice things up with a wizard board game the in the common room. Tf ensues. Rated T for Termites and Tornadoes


**Just a game**

* * *

Hogwarts has been through a lot in two weeks since the dark lords death, the arrival of a number of new ghost's (Including a one red-haired trouble maker) Harry, Ron, and Hermione have returned to finish their study's. Construction has finished in the most essential part's of the castle such as the great hall and the head master's tower. While other part's of the castle remain a tower of rubble i.e Ravenclaw tower (which forced Ravenclaws to bunk with the other three) and many classrooms and hallways are still unsafe. Even with the hundreds of staff and volunteers they say Hogwarts could take years to fully repair, Leaving students with a lot of time confined to there common rooms and dormitories.

* * *

**Gryffindor common room**

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students that are in the common room have been pretty bored lately, having nothing to do but sit and watch the everlasting fire in the fireplace, which is where we find the heroes of the war Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Nevile Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked as he gazed into the fire.

"We've six time's already," replied Harry, "I think our men are even tired of playing."

"We could play checkers" Ron asked.

"Checkers is even more boring than chess." replied Nevile

"How about a card game?" Hermione inquired.

"Sure, but how do we play..." Luna was cut off Hermione.

"Well there many games we could play like..." This time Hermione was cut off by Luna.

"I meant how do we play cards without any" Hermione raised her finger to answer but she quickly put back down looking flustered. The group continued to toss ideas about (Truth or Dare, Hide and Seek, Luna even suggested a ravishing game of duck duck goose) when Ginny came in and sat between Harry and Ron.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We trying to find a game we can play" Luna answered

"You know I heard that Fred and George made a board game"

"No they didn't," Ron said, "they were to busy pranking people to make a board game."

"Of course they did, here" Ginny walked over to a couch and lifted up a cushion. She brought the cushion over and placed on the ground.

"Have you gone mad. That's a seat cushion."

"Of all your years at Hogwarts, Ron, I'd think you know to never trust your eyes." Ginny then turned back to the cushion and tapped with her wand while whispering some thing that was inaudible. There was a shower of sparks and the cushion transformed into a wooden box with a wizard picture of the twins and some writing.

_The Game of Transformation_

_a Weasley Bros. Game_

"How come they never told me about this" Ron stared wide-eyed at the game.

"Because they thought it would tick you off if I knew and you didn't."

"Well what are we waiting for let's play" Nevile grabbed the lid of the box and lifted it up. Inside was a circular board with spaces spiraling inward toward the center, on top of the board was three crystal balls, one had green smoke inside another had red smoke while the last one was bigger than the other two with blue smoke. Finally there were six brightly colored game pieces, and two dice that had the words Roll to begin.

"Are you sure about this guys," Hermione asked, "Transformation can be dangerous if not controlled"

"How bad could it be?"Luna asked

"Since you seem to know what your doing you can go first." Harry handed her the dice.

Hermione hesitantly reached for the dice. She picked them up waited for a final moment and then she let them rip.

At first nothing happened. Then the game came a life, the flat circle game board popped out into a tower with with the spaces like stairs to the top as well as floating platforms appeared with more spaces on them. The crystal balls as well, floated up and began to orbit the tower. Finally the top of the dice showed the numbers five and two.

Hermione slowly counted the spaces with her yellow game piece. The space in which she landed said please look in the red orb. Hermione found the red orb and looked on as words began to appear.

"Your as stiff as a mannequin," Hermione read aloud while everyone else laughed, "I knew this was a scam, it's just something that insults you. Stiff as a mannequin. Yeah. Right." Yet Hermione was wrong at that very moment inside her shoes the hard plastic transformation has begun creeping up her. The advance of the transformation was like a ancient army on the march only faltering when it pasted her ankles, knees, and hips to create a hinged joints. The change continued unnoticed until it reached Hermione's stomach, which she coincidentally scratched as it change from soft skin to hard plastic. Hermione quickly pulled up her shirt to see what was going on. At first, what she thought was out of the ordinary was that she no longer had a belly button, then she noticed that there was a slight shine coming from her new "skin".

"What's happening to me!" Hermione and her friends watched as the line between flesh and plastic spread down her arms creating intricate joints . And when it climbing up her face, her feminine features solidified and now looked as if they were painted on. Finally the transformation reached her hair which separated from her head to become a wig which was held on by pieces Velcro.

"Looks like the game does work" Nevile couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione.

"Yeah, but the bad thing is that I'm a mannequin now." Hermione went wide-eyed when she had an idea, "wait a minute I think I know how to reverse this." She quickly took out her wand. "Readendo Humana" She said and a white light flew out of her wand toward her forehead but when it hit it bounced off and into the blue crystal ball. Hermione was astonished that she couldn't reverse it.

"Anti-Reversal Charm" Luna said out of the blue.

"Come again." Harry asked

"Anti-Reversal Charm, there's one on the game. It prevents anything from happening to the caster's enchantments."

"Well I guess I"m stuck like this till we finish the game," Hermione then picked up the top of the box, "But this time let's at least look at the rules." Hermione began to read aloud.

* * *

The Game of Transformation  
it will change you.

Rules  
When you are playing The Game of Transformation, beware, the transformation's are permanent until a player wins the game. To win the game one must reach the top of the board. To get there one must land on one of five spaces,

Red spaces are for personal transformations that the red crystal gives out.

Blue spaces are transformation challenges, which is when he/she must endure a challenge that the other players witness in the blue crystal,

to end a transformation challenge another player has to land on a blue space

or the challenge no longer challenges the player.

Green spaces are group transformations,they involve some or all of the players, which is decided by a green card which is given from the green crystal.

Yellow spaces are jump spaces, jump spaces are spaces that send all player's forward or backward as many spaces that the space says.

and blank spaces which have no significance.

also to win a game you must have rolled exactly how many spaces that are between you and the finish.

Have fun, Fred and George Weasley

* * *

"That's it, well I guess it's..." Hermione looked around, "Who goes next."

"I'll go" Ron grabbed the dice rolled a six and a three. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9" Ron counted out the spaces with his red piece, he landed on a blank space. "Looks like I'm safe this round, Luna want to go next"

"Sure" Luna grabbed the dice and rolled a three and a four. She moved her pink piece to the same one as Hermione, the red orb swiftly moved down in front of her.

"Prepare to experience the miracle of life, that sounds interesting. I wonder what it means" Luna didn't have to wait long to find out. The transformation began at her groin like there was suddenly something there that wasn't a moment before. The next feeling was like she had just ate a full turkey. finally her stomach began to bulge pushing her shirt, when it was all done Luna had a stomach the size of a beach-ball with a her belly button now sticking out.

"I wonder who's the dad... ouch" Harry was slapped by Hermione's unusually solid hand. "Oh come on Hermione I was only joking."

"Well..." Hermione was interrupted by Luna.

"I wonder what it is."

"What?" Nevile questioned.

"I wonder what it is. The baby."

"Oh, well. I'll go next" Nevile rolled a disappointing two ones. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's okay Nevile, this game is obviously more about transformations. And besides it's only the first roll" Ginny's words seem to have encourage him because he quickly moved his green piece to the second square which was also green.

The green orb suddenly shot out a card (reminding him of the cards that had came out of the goblet of fire). The card slowly drifted down to where Nevile could reach it. He grabbed the card at first it was blank but before he could tell his friends writing began to appear as if some invisible person was writing it.

**_Group transforma_**_**tion card**_

_**Gender swap**_

_**The majority of players will switch genders.**_

_**If the number of each gender is equal the person that receives this card and all who share there gender will switch to the opposite.**_

Nevile was about to ask Hermione what exactly this meant when he, Harry, and Ron began to feel its effects.

"What does it say Nevile, because I'm feeling itchy." Ron scratched his head

"Yeah me too." Harry scratched his head as well.

"That's odd, I'm not feeling anything" Ginny checked her self up and down.

Meanwhile the hair on the boys heads had grown to past there shoulders to their shoulder blades. The next transformation was a little more obvious to the boys. Their muscles and excess fat rearranged into two great mounds of flesh on there chests

"Bloody hell Nevile! What **does** that card say." Ron clutched his throat in surprise when he heard his voice had raised several decibels to that of a girl.

Once again Nevile was interrupted by the transformation. All three boys simultaneously rolled over in excruciation pain as new internal-organs moved the old, and there last part of manhood taken

The girls began to get worried, Ginny being the most capable of them reached for the card which Nevile had dropped. As she read the card a big smile spread across her face.

"Looks like they finally understand what it takes to be a girl." Ginny turned the card around so that the other two could read. When they did they almost burst out laughing. The on the other hand the boys pain had subsided and they weren't finding things as funny.

"That was interesting" said a now female Harry Potter as she sat up.

"Your telling me" Nevile said doing the same.

"Look what at you've done," now that Ron's a girl, you could see alot more of his mom in her (especially her angry face).

"Oh stop it" Hermione stepped infront of Ron, "It's not like he chose this transformation.

"Yeah I 'spose you're right." Ron felt very stupid knowing how silly it was to think that Nevile did this on purpose.

"You know these clothes are little loose" Harry said holding up his pants.

"Sure Harry" Ginny stifled a giggle "You can borrow some of ours" The group of new females followed Ginny out of the common room. When they returned Harry was wearing a blue shirt and blue-jeans that belonged to Ginny. Ron came out in Hermione's school robes. And Nevile came out in a white tank-top with a pink moon on it with a pink short skirt.

(The boys will still be referred to as he, him, and/or boy)

"Ok. I'll go next." Ginny grabbed the dice and rolled a six and a five. When she moved her orange piece eleven spaces to a red space. Whens he got her card she read aloud. "This is gonna cost you more than an arm and a leg." Right after the words left her mouth she felt a strange tingle in her arms and legs, she looked down and saw that they were infact shrinking into her body leaving her sleeves completely limb. With the lack of supporting limbs she lost her balance and fell back onto the floor.

"Could someone help me up" Ginny said staring at the ceiling.

"Sure thing Ginny." Harry got up and propped Ginny against the couch.

"Thank you Harry."

"Well Harry, it's your turn." said Hermione handing him the dice.

"Here goes nothing" Harry rolled a six and four. He moved his blue piece to a yellow space. The magic began, jumping everyone six spaces forward.v"Hermione your turn." Harry handed the dice back to Hermione.

"I just hope I change into something more flexible"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes  
**

**Hello fans of purrich. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading much. It's because I've been spreading it out into different story such as this and due to the fact I just went through end of year exams. but now I'm going to try and get things going.**

**Also I originally wanted this story to be a oneshot but it was just getting to long so I'm going to split it into 2 or 3 chapters.**

**That about wrap's it up see you next time.  
**


End file.
